Sorcery
Sorcery is a character of HTF Fanon. Biography Sorcery is a blue-purple owl wearing a black cloak and horned hat. As his name suggests, he is an evil sorcerer who practices dark magic. He is known for using his power to cause malicious intent on others; examples include shrinking characters to the size of mice to eat them, sending them to different dimensions or time periods, or releasing creatures from the spirit world. Due to his joy of chaos, Sorcery may get caught into magical trouble himself. Episodes Starring Roles * Mouse Trapped * Warlock and Witch * Feeling Stingy * Hasta Fuego * Oh, Crop * Tragic Tricks * Four Mice and a Tiny Cat * Winging Isn't Everything * Gummies For Dummies * Werefox to Intervention Featuring Roles * New Leif * A Cheesy Wish * Cheesy Dreams * Laser Stifles * Worm Wars * Flip Cream * Best Bud-dies * Cursed Quail * The Secret Sorce * Beaking Bad * Mariagix-Mew-Sole Appearances * Takes Two to Tangle * Leeched for Life Kills *Cheesy - 1 ("Mouse Trapped") *Wrinkles - 1 ("Warlock and Witch") *Chroma - 1 ("Warlock and Witch" debatable) *Farmer Ox - 1 ("Oh, Crop") *Lumpy - 1 ("Tragic Tricks") *Croakus - 2 ("Tragic Tricks", "Cursed Quail") *Croc - 1 ("Laser Stifles") *Josh - 1 ("Worm Wars") *Commy - 1 ("Four Mice and a Tiny Cat") *Maddie - 1 ("Four Mice and a Tiny Cat") *Cascade - 2 ("Cursed Quail", "Winging Isn't Everything" along with Handy) *Squabbles - 1 ("Gummies For Dummies") *Stacy - 2 ("Gummies For Dummies","Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Paws - 1 ("Gummies For Dummies") *Abra - 1 ("The Secret Sorce") *Needle and Thread - 1 ("Mariagix-Mew-Sole" along with Foxy) *Generic Tree Friends - 8+ ("Mariagix-Mew-Sole along with Foxy and Marisole, ''"Werefox to Intervention" ''along with Riston) *Foxy - 1 ("Mariagix-Mew-Sole") *Doe - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Boz - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Buckley - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Double A - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Disco Bear - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Poachy - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Snapshot - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Crafty - 1 (""Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Tango - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Petunia - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Zet - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *The Mole - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Hound - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) *Doppler - 1 ("Werefox to Intervention" along with Riston) Deaths #Mouse Trapped - Burst to pieces. #Warlock and Witch - His stomach is burst through. #Feeling Stingy - Falls to his death. #Hasta Fuego - Burns to a crisp. #New Leif - Crushed when his tower falls. #Oh, Crop - Stomach bursts open. #Tragic Tricks - Stomach bursts open. #Cheesy Dreams - Eaten by a monster. #Laser Stifles - Impaled by knives. #Four Mice and a Tiny Cat - Slammed onto a burning hot frying pan. #Leeched for Life - Hit by a plane. #Best Bud-dies - Ripped apart. #Cursed Quail - Decapitated. #Winging Isn't Everything - Eaten by Dolly. #Gummies For Dummies - Crushed by a door. #The Secret Sorce - Innards ripped out. #Beaking Bad - Explodes when a spell is deflected back at him. #Mariagix-Mew-Sole - Eaten alive by "Deathmaw". #Werefox to Intervention - Stomped by Rabeav Trivia * He is often compared to Trixie as they are both evil wizards. However, while Trixie is more of a magician, Sorcery's magic is more dark and sinister. * His clothing is inspired from the Disney villainess Maleficent, on whom he could have been based. * His original debut episode was called Mill-end-ium, which was apparently scrapped due to the concept being overused. It is unknown if it will come into fruition in the future. * Cheesy is his first victim. * He speaks a somewhat British accent. * His deaths mostly involve his body being burst. * It is shown in A Cheesy Wish that he is lactose-intolerant. * He may like cake, as seen in Laser Stifles, where he went to the competition just for the cake. * He is a Suspect-At-Large for the F.I.G.H.T. agency. * His deaths mostly involve being burst open and exploding. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Owls Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Old Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Season 57 Introductions Category:RespectTheDisney5's Characters